Capitán
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Todos tenían un deber que cumplir y el de Levi era guiarlos hasta el final/ Para Luna de acero, por el intercambio navideño de la página Attack on fanfics.


_**Disclaimer: applied.**_

 _ **Este one-shot está dedicado a Luna de acero, por el intercambio navideño de la página Atack on fanfics.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITÁN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día amaneció opaco, metros de blanca y virgen nieve rodeando la pequeña cabaña, aunque aquello nunca había detenido la emoción de Hanji, y Levi, que despertó primero, estaba seguro que en poco tiempo tendría a los mocosos corriendo, mojándose hasta los calzones.

No es que le importara realmente. Parpadeó y se levantó de la silla donde había dormitado unas horas atrás, un poco entumecido pero completamente despierto, listo para la serie de pruebas suicidas y locas de su peculiar compañera, mismas que nunca se pondrían en práctica ese día.

Cuando Hanji no despertó a tiempo, Levi fue a buscarla y la encontró tiritando, ardiendo en fiebre.

—Estaré bien —murmuró ella en un suspiro ronco aferrándose a la sábanas.

Levi se limitó a parpadear, sardónico.

—Si tú estás así será un milagro que los mocosos se levanten hoy. Mira lo que has conseguido con tu obstinación.

—No es para tanto…

Sin embargo, Levi no se había equivocado. Mikasa fue la única que no enfermó, aunque para el caso (se negó a abandonar a Armin y Eren) daba igual.

—Tendrás que ocuparte de todo —le dijo Hanji apenas despierta—. Hay algunas simulaciones que estaba discutiendo con Armin y Jean, pero…—balbuceó con la voz apagada antes de que Levi le empujara a la cama.

—Duerme —ordenó él fríamente.

Hanji asintió, la cabeza le dolía a horrores, y se acurrucó intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había enfermado de esa forma. Había pasado un largo tiempo, de eso estaba segura, siempre se había cuidado de no sobrepasar sus límites, no entendía en qué había fallado.

Levi si lo entendió pero no dijo nada, siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, desde la muerte de Erwin incluso más.

Estaban cansados, dictaminó mientras se dirigía a la salita y se sentaba en el lugar de Hanji, mirando de forma desapasionada la mesa desgastada. Simplemente estaban muy cansados, lo suficiente para haber olvidado que no eran como Mikasa y como él, lo que sea que ocultara su maldito poder. Hanji ya era una adulta, había pasado situaciones que los mocosos jamás soñarían, pero la verdad era una pesadilla repugnante (incluso él lo admitía) y la había tomado con la guardia baja como a los chiquillos.

Levi había visto lo suficiente en ella para saber que estaba agotada y desorientada, aunque no lo parecía su emoción y locura habían descendido niveles drásticos. A veces solía pararse al lado de él y charlar como cotorra sobre Erwin (como si necesitara sentirse más mierda), Mike, Nanaba, Moblit y el resto, haciendo alusión a los viejos tiempos, con la misma añoranza y anhelo que un día le había dicho a Mikasa podía conducir a cualquiera a la locura completa.

Tenían tantos muertos encima, y ahora eran los únicos que quedaban… arruinados pero vivos, cansados pero determinados con el único deber (obsesión) que tenían en sus manos.

Por eso no le sorprendía que hubiesen caído por un momento, sino sintiesen nada después de lo sucedido entonces sí _debía_ preocuparse. Lo superarían, se dijo leyendo los informes que Hanji, Armin y Jean estudiaban día a día, lo habían hecho cuando se derrotó a la monarquía, lo habían hecho durante la batalla de Shinganshina, y lo harían cuando finalmente la guillotina dejara de sonar.

Era el único camino que les quedaba.

—Les daré un día —murmuró para sí mismo—. Aprovechen para descansar, mocosos, Hanji.

Se pasó parte del día estudiando los informes por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a encerrarse en esa cabaña en las montañas lejos de todo y todos. Levi siempre había sido un soldado: seguía órdenes y opinaba cuando se le pedía expresamente, de lo contrario prefería sólo cortar y matar, no enredarse demasiado en esas mierdas complejas, llenas de conspiraciones y traiciones. Nunca le había gustado, y el carácter cada vez más sombrío y enloquecido de Eren reforzaban su molestia hacia todo eso. Leer toda la información que el chiquillo recordaba en sueños, pesadillas y regresiones no hizo nada para mejorar su humor, pero se recordó que tenía una promesa que cumplir y no tenía permitido resquebrajarse o morir hasta no arrastrar a Zeke Jaeger al infierno junto a él, junto a Erwin.

Lo que pasara después de eso ya no importaba.

No obstante, antes de que llegara ese día, debía cumplir bien sus obligaciones. Terminó de leer los informes y se dirigió a la cocina. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había cocinado algo pero no se preocupó, se remangó las mangas y con expresión determinada y fría empezó a cortar cebollas y papas.

Casi al anochecer Levi terminó de cocinar y llamó a todos. Para ese entonces, Mikasa se había apiadado un poco y había ayudado a bajar las fiebres del resto, así que todos tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para salir de sus camas y acudir en tropel al comedor, eso sí bien abrigados y con los ojos lagrimeando por el resfrío.

Todos se acomodaron y aunque Sasha y Connie intentaron ayudar, Levi se ocupó de todo, sirvió y luego se acomodó a un costado con su propio plato.

—Gracias, capitán —murmuró Sasha con una débil sonrisa. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, y no intentó abalanzarse sobre la comida como una bestia salvaje, signo de su debilidad y quizá de un poco de respeto por Levi. El capitán les había dejado descansar y les había preparado la comida, eso decía mucho de él.

—Sí, gracias —corroboró Connie igual de pálido que Sasha. El chiquillo se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado. Durante los tres años como parte de la tropa número 104 rara vez les habían dado tales privilegios, incluso enfermos.

Eren no dijo nada, pero el resto también agradeció, y Hanji rió un poco, divertida aunque cautelosa ante lo que tenía delante.

—¿Qué se supone qué es? —preguntó en broma moviendo la cuchara dentro del exiguo caldo.

—Sopa —respondió secamente Levi.

—¿Y con que lo has hecho? —Siguió interrogando la mujer aunque ninguno de los chicos entendía por qué—. Porque si le has puesto nuevamente…

—Come y cállate —espetó Levi fastidiado—. Esto es tú culpa ¿no?

Hanji suspiró, dramática.

—Supongo que sí —siseó rodando los ojos—. Las cosas que se hacen por el deber.

—¡Provecho! —Sasha hizo oídos sordos a todo y se metió una cucharada de sopa a la boca esperando degustar la increíble sazón del capitán Levi, porque vamos era el capitán y no había nada que no hiciera a la perfección… o al menos eso decían los mitos que circulaban dentro de los muros…

Connie, Jean y Floch la imitaron… y se atragantaron casi al instante ante el amargo y picante sabor. Hicieron aspavientos, perdieron el aire y se retorcieron de una forma bastante horripilante ante la mirada un tanto asustada de Armin.

—Chicos, ¿están bien? —preguntó abandonando cualquier intención de comer.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja y miró la sopa con desconfianza. Hanji sacudió la cabeza, resignada.

—Sí, sí, supongo que debí advertirles… sólo hay una cosa que su perfecto capitán no puede hacer: cocinar —le miró de forma burlona a través de la fiebre— ¿Matar titanes? ¿Derrotar una monarquía? ¡Es cosa de niños! Pueden pedirle que vuele y encontrará la forma, pero cocinar… —ella volvió a negar—, nunca, jamás.

—¡No quiero morir tan joven! —lloriqueó Sasha entonces tras recuperar el aire. Se levantó débilmente y tomó el vaso de agua que Eren le acercó, el líquido ayudó un poco pero no fue suficiente, aun sentía la lengua en carne viva.

Levi rodó los ojos, extasiado. No pareció molestarse ante la reacción.

—Tienen los huevos para pelear contra titanes pero no para comer algo nutritivo —espetó. Después de todo, ¿qué era un poco de caldo comparado con luchar a muerte contra monstruos? En el bajo mundo cualquiera habría agradecido un poco de esa comida, niñatos débiles y sensibles.

—¡Eso es veneno! —se quejó Sasha tan aterrada como indignada, y es que _era Sasha_ , la única persona que era capaz de comer cualquier cosa, incluso cosas que empezaban a descomponerse.

Antes de que el resto pudiera corroborar (y probablemente morir en el intento) su afirmación, alguien tocó la puerta.

Levi reaccionó al instante, tensándose un poco por costumbre, una de sus manos disparada hacia su costado aunque no había cuchillas a las que acceder pues había abandonado por ese día su ropa de combate. La cabaña en medio de las montañas y la nieve cubriendo los alrededores hacía casi imposible las visitas indeseadas, se habían encerrado allí de nuevo por esa razón, al menos hasta que las nuevas tropas estuviesen listas. Hanji también pareció un poco tensa pero no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que la puerta se abrió. Afortunadamente, no había nada por lo que preocuparse, el rostro bonito y calmado de Historia fue el que los recibió.

La muchacha estaba calada hasta los huesos y tiritaba un poco, aferrada a la capa llena de nieve.

—Eh… ¿Es un mal momento? —cuando todos quedaron mirándola, alucinados, Historia se removió incómoda.

—¡Una diosa! —Sasha corrió hacia su amiga gimiendo sin preguntarse por qué estaba allí o cómo había atravesado los difíciles caminos. Lo único que le importaba era que un milagro había sucedido, y su diosa personal había llegado a salvarles del demonio que tenían por capitán.

—Hola a todos —Historia les sonrió con curiosidad, notando la tez enfermiza de sus antiguos compañeros, dejando que Sasha se aferrara a ella como en el pasado.

—Chris… Historia… digo, majestad —Connie se enredó con las palabras, aunque quizá fue por la sopa venenosa del capitán— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —no la habían visto desde la ceremonia. Ahora que era la reina las oportunidades de volver a pisar el mismo lugar que ella eran casi imposibles.

—Uhm… —por primera vez desde que había abandonado la máscara de Christa, la muchacha pareció avergonzada y nerviosa—. Tenía deseos de visitarlos… aunque si están ocupados…

Al instante, todos aseguraron que no y la invitaron a pasar. La muchacha se quitó la capa y la dejó junto a la puerta con las canastas que había llevado. El ambiente pareció calmarse un poco ante su presencia aunque Hanji le dirigió una mirada aguda, y Eren una extraña. Jean pareció animarse e incluso Floch que siempre estaba amargado sonrió levemente.

Levi, sin embargo, cortó el ánimo al instante, frío y sospechoso.

—¿Por qué nadie te está escoltando? —espetó—. Sabía que eran unos inútiles —añadió para sí pensando en los imbéciles del gobierno.

—No les avisé que venía —dijo Historia simplemente, se había escapado a través de unos pasajes ocultos que había descubierto no hace mucho. Ymir le había dicho que viviera sin remordimiento y estar prisionera en su propio castillo tras lo revelado no formaba parte de ese plan—. A veces necesito un poco de espacio.

Levi le miró, rapaz. ¿Se había escapado y tenía desfachatez de admitirlo como si nada? No sabía si debía darle una paliza o preguntarle porque había cometido semejante insensatez.

—Eres la reina, creí que te lo había dicho antes —murmuró fríamente.

Historia sólo sonrió.

—No lo he olvidado —Ymir se había ido, la verdad había sido revelada, el comandante había muerto y ellos eran parte de la raza que el resto del mundo odiaba. Su pequeña y falsa vida era una mentira agria, cruel y patética. Historia lo tenía claro, por eso había acudido a ellos, porque incluso si Christa había sido sólo una faceta, era una parte de sí y esa parte necesitaba estar con esas personas, nadie podía entender a Christa más que ellos.

Levi pareció entender lo que pasaba por sus ojos, siempre entendía, así que lo dejó pasar. Luego miró al resto con irritación.

—Coman de una buena vez, mocosos —ordenó—. Se enfriará y no estamos para desperdiciar comida.

—Pero… pero —balbuceó Sasha con cómicas lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas.

Historia inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Tienen problemas con la comida? Traje algo de palacio —señaló las canastas que había dejado junto a la puerta —. Si quieren…

—¡Sí!

Todos chillaron felices, Sasha y Connie aferrándose a ella llorando de puro alivio.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—Los estás malcriando —bufó ante el desconcierto de Historia, pero no impidió que sus tontos y aniñados reclutas se alimentaran como debían. Sin embargo, Hanji, Eren y Mikasa (aunque ella sólo lo hizo por Eren) comieron la peligrosa sopa a pesar de todo.

Más tarde, luego de una breve e improvisada fiesta en la que no había tomado parte más que para detener la emoción de la misma, Levi salió de la cabaña con una taza humeante, mirando la noche y el paisaje de forma inexpresiva. Atrás dejó los ronquidos de Jean y Connie, y los balbuceos de Sasha, todos se había quedado desparramados dormitando sobre la mesa, dejándolo a él con la tarea de limpiar y taparles para que no se resfriaran más. Un rubor del frío le caló las mejillas y la nariz pero él permaneció en su sitio, impasible. Miles de pensamientos le nublaron la mente: Erwin, Zeke Jaeger, Hanji, los titanes, Mikasa, Eren…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose le distrajo apenas. Historia se detuvo a su lado en silencio pero Levi no se sorprendió, sabía que acudiría a él o a Hanji, daba lo mismo, no había hecho un viaje casi imposible por nada. Y, al parecer, lo había elegido a él para charlar. Levi no veía el por qué realmente, no había sido precisamente amable con ella, la había obligado a aceptar el puesto de la reina aunque ella no lo había querido simplemente porque era lo mejor. Quizá era algo masoquista.

—La guillotina sigue sonando —informó aunque Levi ya sabía eso. Hanji siempre se encargaba de tener todos los datos actualizados.

—No lo hará por siempre —desdeñó sin preocupación. Confiaba en Hanji a pesar de sus locuras.

—Cierto —concordó ella en voz baja.

No dijeron nada por un momento.

—Eren me ha vuelto a mirar hoy de forma extraña —Historia dijo aquello con lentitud, como si no estuviese segura de sí era algo realmente importante.

Levi lo había notado y estaba seguro que Armin y Mikasa también. Había algo extraño y turbio en la forma en la que Eren, cada vez más taciturno y oscuro, había mirado a Historia. No una mirada de pasión o de atracción, en realidad había sido una mirada llana pero intensa, desprovista de cualquier compasión.

—Creo que quiere decirme algo… —explicó Historia sin molestarse por la falta de respuesta—. Desde que regresó me mira de esa forma… pensé que era mi imaginación pero no lo es.

—¿Así que has venido para eso? —Levi miró con agudeza hacia la nada— ¿Has atravesado los caminos llenos de nieve para balbucearme eso?

—No realmente —respondió ella en voz baja, impertérrita— pensé que si lo veía usted me echaría en la cara lo cobarde que estaba siendo y eso me quitaría todas las dudas. No me equivoqué ¿eh, capitán? —añadió con una risita irónica.

Levi la miró con sorpresa, e Historia cerró los ojos, agotada y tensa.

—Desde hace unos días estoy soñando con el día en que mi padre nos secuestró —contó—, y cuando me levanto por algún motivo recuerdo de nuevo el día de la ceremonia —los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Levi entrecerró los ojos.

Aquel día, al sostener la mano de Historia algo había afectado a Eren, algo que lo había hecho quedarse estático y demente. Él no había dicho nada, ni siquiera cuando lo obligaron a soltar a la reina, pero de algún modo fue claro que había pasado algo irreversible.

—¿Por qué recordaba eso? —la voz de Historia era tan turbia como los ojos de Eren al responder su propia pregunta—. Porque también lo sentí, no sé qué vio Eren pero yo sentí algo, algo que no puedo explicar en palabras, algo que estoy segura nadie debe sentir… quise morir en ese instante mientras estaba conectada a Eren y por eso lo reprimí. _Tengo tanto miedo_ —confesó riendo con amargura—. Creo entender o al menos sospecho que es lo que quiere Eren, y sé que cambiará completamente todas nuestras posibilidades en la guerra.

Un silencio denso siguió tras su afirmación.

—Quizá lo que quiere Eren requiera mi vida —añadió minutos después.

—Eres la reina —la respuesta de Levi fue instantánea, un siseo bajo, severo pero firme.

—Lo soy —aceptó Historia con una sonrisa que era más una mueca—. Soy la reina de los muros, la descendiente de la mujer que masacró naciones enteras… las mismas naciones que piden nuestras cabezas ahora…

Era una niña, Levi sintió bilis en la garganta, no había sentido esa sensación de culpa desde hace mucho, pero no mostró compasión alguna. Ese era el deber de Historia, así como el deber de Hanji era conducirlos hacia la victoria, y el de él servir de sacrificio para honrar ese triunfo. Ninguno tenía derecho a claudicar, ninguno tenía derecho a llorar o quejarse.

Historia aspiró bruscamente, la nieve ya había dejado de caer pero el frío aún era violento. Por un momento, él creyó ver lágrimas en sus pestañas pero cuando la reina lo miró sus ojos estaban secos.

—Gracias, capitán —y sonrió como lo hacía antes, una sonrisa dulce, aniñada y gentil, tan falsa como todo lo que habían conocido—. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Le dio la espalda e ingresó bruscamente a la cabaña, despertando a todos.

Mucho después, antes y después de llegar al mar, Levi recordaría ese instante como el catalizador de todas las cosas que pasarían. Ese pequeño descanso por el resfrío colectivo y la peligrosa sopa serían de las últimas cosas normales que tendrían… nunca nada sería lo mismo, y esos niños finalmente dejarían de ser niños.

Entonces, se diría con una mueca sardónica que quizá Mare tenía un poco de razón: eran monstruos… aunque ellos lo era aún más, y después de todo ¿Quién más que un monstruo podría derrotar a otro? Su existencia comprobaba esa teoría bastante bien.

No importaba en lo que se convirtieran, no importaba que Eren perdiera la poca humanidad que le quedaba, o que Armin empezara a parecerse más a Erwin, o que Sasha y Connie dejaran de comportarse de forma estúpida… al final, él era su capitán, los aceptaría y guiaría hasta donde se pudiera, y esperaba fervientemente que si morían en el camino, fuesen ellos y no Zeke Jaeger o cualquiera de los gilipollas de Mare, los que lo torturaran por el resto de la eternidad.

Al igual que Erwin tenía muchos que cargar, eso significaba ser un capitán.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Querida Luna de Acero, discúlpame, discúlpame realmente!_

 _Sé que la mayoría del fandom ama a Levi, sé que de hecho amas el LevixEren o ErenxLevi (la verdad no entiendo qué diferencia hay e.e), pero yo no escribo de esa pareja, y realmente no creo poder escribir algún día de ellos, pero eso ya es otra cosa, al final, sólo he podido escribirte esto, y me costó mucho. Levi es un personaje que me gusta pero no me inspira mucho, por favor, disculpa si no te ha gustado, intenté lo mejor que pude, no tuve muchas ideas, y cuando se me ocurrió algo (iba a hacer algo más gracioso con eso de que no sabe cocinar) no me salió._


End file.
